Legend of Zelda: Dark Slayers Legend
by TheShadowHeart
Summary: What if Vergil Sparda was given a second chance after his defeat at the hands of if brother Dante, when they were fighting each other for possession of the Force Edge, watch as Vergil helps Link save Hyrule
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda:

_Dark Slayer's Legend._

"Dante" I say as I kneel in the unsacred hellgate. Before I begin my tale, I should describe my appearance. My name is Vergil Sparda. I wear a long three tailed blue coat, with a snake pattern going up the right side of it and ending on the left half of the collar. I have swept back, white hair that spikes itself. My eyes are a pale blue. "Am I being defeated" I said as I watched my blood mix with the river. "What's wrong is that all you got." My younger, Dante, asks. "Come on, get up. You can do better than that" I groan in pain as I force myself up, then I felt a powerful demonic presence coming. 'Mundus' I thought to myself. "The portal to the human world is closing is Dante," I lie to my twin "because the amulets have been separated" I hope he bought that. "Let's finish this Vergil, I have to stop you" Dante said "Even if that means killing you."

As we prepare ourselves for our final clash, I let out a small smirk. 'You really have matured Dante, thank you' I thought. I then set the Force edge to my side. It was this that would decide who would win. Then we both charged at each other, both of us letting out a battle cry, with every step getting closer to who would be the victor. I couldn't do it; I threw a diagonal slash, as Dante struck me in the stomach, as the sound of metal tearing through flesh was heard in immediate vicinity. I then threw our father's sword behind me as my half of the perfect amulet broke and fell into the river.

As I picked it back up I turned toward my brother, "No one can have this Dante, it's mine." I said as I backed up "It belongs to a son of Sparda." I grunted as I nearly fell, and Dante rushed to me, but stopping as I drew my sword, Yamato, and pointed it in front of him. "Leave me, and go" I plead to my brother; he is not ready to face Mundus. "If you don't want to be trapped in the demon world" I said as I began to fall back "this place was our Fathers home." I finished falling. Dante reached out for me, screaming my name, and I slashed his out stretched hand. A final gift from me to him. As I was falling I could hear an ethereal voice tell me "Don't worry, you will be fine". Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"_We are the sons of Sparda, within each of us flows his blood. But more importantly His Soul! And now, my soul is saying it wants to stop you._" I awoke with a start, wondering why I dreamt that scene. It was then I notice that I was in a cell next to a wolf. Now normally I would have killed, but something was telling me not to, that and the fact it-he if the structure is any indication- was wearing earrings. '_That is odd_' I thought, '_where am I_'.

I then looked around, it was dark but nothing my demon heritage couldn't handle. There were also little black squares coming from the ground, floating upward. I decided to wait for the wolf wake up, so I sat down and meditated '_patience is a virtue_'. It wasn't long before he woke up, he looked…disoriented, to say the least. He looked around, and when he found his gaze on me, he looked cautious, he then looked and found a chain around our legs, '_Smart wolf_' I thought.

It was twenty-five minutes later the decided to gnaw on our binds. We then turned our heads to an-an imp. '_What is the demon world lowest form of demon doing here_' I thought. It was then the imp said "I finally found you" the imp-a woman if the voice is anything to go by-then turned to me and said "You should be grateful I saved you, Vergil Sparda"! That got my attention "How do you know of me" I inquired, she looked sad for a moment while saying "Your father helped my people long ago", she then started charging up a sphere of magic "Now, let's get you two out of here" she said, as she released the magic sphere shattering on the chains binding me and the wolf to the ground. I turned to her and asked "Where is Yamato".

She looked at me and snapped her fingers and Yamato appeared from black squares. I turned to her and said "Now let's go" "well if you can get out of here, that is" the imp said "by the way, my name is Midna" she then phased through the bars. The wolf started looking for a way out, when his gaze landed on a box '_That is out of place_' I then channeled my power into the saya of Yamato, then I unsheathed a little bit before quickly sheathing Yamato again.

The sphere of demon magic appeared briefly before a cutting sound was heard, destroying the box. A small hole in the bars, only big enough for the wolf to crawl through, appeared as the box was turned into lumber. "Whoa, heh, that might be useful" I heard Midna whisper. As the wolf dug under the bars, I tricked out of the cell, that Midna was nowhere to be seen; I then heard a struggle behind me. I turned to see Midna holding the wolf by the ear as she said "Now, now if you want to save your friends" this got the wolfs attention, "You will have to do as I say". I for one am not a fan of slavery, '_I will reprimand her later_' I thought.

I then noticed a chain-no a way out. I went and pulled on it, only to hear the sliding of a wall of stone to my left. I looked and saw that it led to the sewers. '_I will need to wash after this_' I thought to myself. I turned to the wolf, and to my surprise, he looked impressed. '_Almost like a human_'. Without another word we went into the sewer, we both had to find ways to prevent ourselves from vomiting, though I think we both had to bite our tongues, as the only way to not relieve our stomachs of their contents.

As we walked, dreadfully I might add, to the foul scented place, there was a green ethereal…soldier I guess, standing there looking afraid. I couldn't make out what he was saying, as it sounded like nonsense to me, however I cannot let the chance that there is something down here that could scare a soldier that horrible, so I readied myself for combat, though I looked relaxed it was my signature, Iaido sword style.


	3. AN and poll

LoZ:DsL

The Legend of Zelda: Dark slayers Legend poll is now on my page, it is a simple yes or no question. Should Vergil devil trigger in the first boss, or not

**A/N I will be updating this story as I play and write, I have terrible memory so there for I will be using the game; twilight princess and a note book to write this fic, I will add changes if the inspiration hits me. Stay in the shadows**

**TheShadowHeart**


	4. Chapter 4

As we were walking through the sewers, we came across a fork in the path. I tricked on ahead, and I immediately two creatures that looked like a cross between and octopus and a sewer rat. It was pitch black, and it had 4 tendrils, as well as a single red eye in the center. "You shall die" I promised, setting yamato at my waste. One of the bugs was foolish enough to try to blind side me, but instead hit the ground in two pieces. The other creature left without any form of resistance. It was then I noticed the water level had risen, '_great_' I thought, '_now I need to wash my boots_' I thought with disdain.

As I continued forward, I noticed the wolf and Midna, they were soaking wet. '_Who knew that imps hated water_' I thought "has a nice swim" I jest. "shut it Vergil" Midna snapped, we then made it to the next chain, when I pulled it a sewer gate had opened and the water level had lowered, allowing us to continue forward. It was then Midna phased through a set of bars and said "I am threw with helping you both out, let's see if you can figure this out all on your own" I decided to disappoint her by charging up Yamato with demon energy, and slightly unsheathed her, then I quickly snapped her back into her home.

The results were almost instantaneous, as a sphere of demon power quickly formed, followed by the telltale sound of metal cutting through metal. "Aw, I wanted you to think." Midna pouted, "ah well, guess you can't change the past" she said gaining a smirk that could rival my brothers own. We then walked into a circular chamber, with a stair case spiraling up the side, though most-if not nearly all- of the steps were decayed '_this may be fun_' I thought.

We began climbing the stair well, only to be stopped by a gap made through decay. The wolf decided he could jump it, but fell as some more stairs decayed and gave way. "What is wrong with you" Midna all but shouted "Just do as I tell you" the wolf and Midna walked back up here. "Focus on me and me alone." She said "then jump, you will find that your instincts will take care of the rest." That got me intrigued, '_so he wasn't a wolf at first_' I thought_ 'this form must be from a very powerful magic_'.

Midna then floated over to a piece of the stairs that wasn't broken, and started beckoning him. The wolf turned his back and forth in a thinking manner. '_just what are you_' I think to myself. After a few moments of deliberation, he looked at Midna, narrowed his eyes, and jumped. I was pleasantly surprised when he made it. I decided to just jump, thanks to my demon heritage, I was able to make it without any trouble. We continued doing this for some time, at two points I had to trick to get to the other side to continue climbing.

We soon reached the top of the stair well, to find a spacious room. I look to my left and find a door. I simply opened it, and to my amazement, I-no-We were standing on castle. I took in the sights imagining what they would look like if there was no orange light, and floating black squares. "Ah, now can you guess where we are" Midna asked the wolf "this wonderful cloud of twilight is slowly taking over your precious kingdom"

Twilight? I must know more about this. "Oh well, come on we need to go see someone if you are going to save your friends" Midna said. At that we began our trek across the roof, of what would undoubtedly be a beautiful kingdom.

**A/N: hey every one, sorry for the delay. I wanted to get this chapter out sooner but I kinda got side tracked. (Naruto fanfics, Inuyasha fanfics, and videogames.) but I just wanted to let you all know that, this was the last page I had pre-written, and that I am going to play/write-in-note-book/type on computer, so expect some long delays between each chapter. I am also trying to get used to typing longer. And remember; stay in the shadows,**

**TheShadowHeart**

**P.S. I am not going to tell you review, but to do what you wish. If you review that is fine, if you don't It's is fine as well. Do what you fell like doing.**

**P.S.S I will also be doing a brutal legend and dmc 3 crossover, but they are not related. I will also do a Naruto fic.**


End file.
